


Rotto. [A trip on mind]

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Introspection, M/M, implied Watson/Mary
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E io che credevo di non avere un cuore.<br/><i>L’ennesima illusione.</i><br/><b>Rotta</b>, come il mio cuore.<br/>[Come la tua promessa.]</p>
<p>Watson va ad abitare con Mary e Holmes fugge. Intraprende un viaggio nella sua mente insieme alla sua compagna di sempre: la droga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotto. [A trip on mind]

 

Torna da me...

Torna da me.

Dimmi in quale cestino hai buttato il mio cuore.

Lo sento… battere.

Lo sento…  _spegnersi._

**Rotto.**

| Non so se la pezza dell’indifferenza reggerà. |

| Prego che i punti della logica non saltino. |

E io che credevo di non avere un cuore.

_L’ennesima illusione._

**Rotta** , come il mio cuore.

[Come la tua promessa.]

Non avevo bisogno di un cuore, mi bastava il  _tuo_.

Avere un cuore… mi ha travolto.

_L’ennesima droga che ora mi hai sottratto._

H A I  R O T T O  L A  P R O M E S S A

Te ne sei andato.

Mi hai lasciato solo.

Mi hai abbandonato.

| Non te lo perdonerò mai. |

_Ridammi_  il mio cuore.

_Ridammi_  il mio orgoglio.

_Ridammi_  la mia logica.

_Ridammi_  le serate tranquille vicino al camino.

**Cancella**  quelle bollenti sotto le lenzuola.

  **Cancella**  l’uomo che sono.

_Ridammi_  ciò che ero.

**Rotto. Rotto. Rotto.**

_Io, la tua promessa e il mio cuore._

E la droga mi scorre nelle vene.

La droga mi fa sorridere.

La droga mi tiene insieme.

A cosa mi serve un cuore quando tu batti per me?

Una soluzione endovena e i fremiti diventano risate.

Grosse,  _grosse_  risate.

_[Stupido io che ho creduto in uno stupido te.]_

E mentre l’ago si fa strada nella carne,  **ballo**.

Ballo con il diavolo, il diavolo che infesta ogni dettaglio.

Ogni tuo singolo sguardo, le tue mani, i tuoi sorrisi, la tua sola presenza.

| Il tuo fiato sul mio collo, solo il tuo fiato sul mio collo. |

Non lasciarmi.

Scaccia il diavolo, sono  _stanco_.

Basta ballare, basta ridere, basta fingere.

Voglio il mio cuore.

_Voglio te, te, te._

Però non sappiamo comunicare, non sappiamo che parole usare.

Ma quando cala la sera, quando il buio ci avvolge, parliamo il linguaggio universale.

Nell’oscurità e con un diavolo diverso.

Un diavolo fatto di gemiti, nomi spezzati e  **orgasmi**.

_Ridere, ridere ancora._

Il ritmo è aumentato e il diavolo lascia le mie mani.

E precipito.

Precipito non so dove e rido.

Faccio un angelo sulla neve.

| Un angelo caduto, bandito dal suo stesso paradiso. |

 

**Marcio.**

Torna da me.

**Diviso.**

Non mi interessa di lei.

**Meschino.**

Voglio il mio cuore.

**Corrotto.**

Ridammi la mia droga.

**Vuoto.**

Non mi è rimasto niente.

**Opaco.**

Solo un gioco di ombre.

**Deriso.**

Sono stanco di ballare.

**Infranto.**

Una crepa mi attraversa.

**Distante.**

Mi sono perso.

**Stolto.**

Certe notti ti sogno ancora.

**Bagnato.**

Fradicio di paura, disprezzo e lacrime.

**Contratto.**

Lo sento… battere.

**Rotto.**

Sei vicino?

**Rotto.**

Sei qui?

**Rotto.**

Watson, ti prego non…

**Rotto.**

**Rotto.**

**Rotto.**

**Rotto.**

_Lasciarmi._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia colore***
> 
> Cos’è?
> 
> Oddio, forse faccio prima a dirvi cosa non è xD.
> 
> Comunque questo è ciò che esce in una giornata noiosa e ti metti a giocare con il layout.
> 
> Bhe, mi congratulo con me stessa, non ho mai scritto una cosa tanto senza senso e tanto… posso definirla impestata? xD
> 
> Però devo dire che sono soddisfatta, insomma finalmente sono riuscita a trattare di Holmes e la droga! Lo volevo fare da sempre e questo fallito tentativo è un inizio.
> 
> Perché, l’avete capito, no? Insomma, Watson è andato ad abitare da Mary e Holmes si sente solo, abbandonato e tradito. Cerca rifugio nella droga e inizia il trip on mind che con l’aggiunta di un’altra dose endovena diventa un ciclone che lo investe in pieno.
> 
> Ok, io sorrido, ma ho appena scritto qualcosa di assolutamente angst, però se fate i bravi (ossia se appoggiate quella verdura marcia e la mettete nella raccolta differenziata) vi lascio stare e finisco qui i miei sproloqui.
> 
> MA PRIMA!
> 
> Scommetto che qualcuno avrà notato che certe frasi in questa ff richiamano a certe canzoni… Bhe, facciamo un gioco? Io vi elenco tutte le citazioni/ispirazioni che ho messo e voi vedete quante ne avete azzeccate, ok?
> 
> -“Hai rotto la promessa” richiama Broken Promise dei Placebo (album Meds).
> 
> \- “Stupido io che ho creduto in uno stupido te” invece è una specie di rielaborazione del verso “stupid me to believe that I could trust in a stupid you” della canzone Kings of Medicine sempre dei Pla (album Battle for the sun).
> 
> \- “Ballo con il diavolo, il diavolo che infesta ogni dettaglio” anche questa una rielaborazione, sempre dei Pla, ma questa volta della canzone Devil in the details. (stesso album prima).
> 
> -“parliamo il linguaggio universale” è pari pari la traduzione di Speak in tongues indovinate di chi? Dei Placebo! xD (sempre stesso album).
> 
> -“Ridere, ridere ancora” è un pezzo della canzone Samarcanda. L’avete presente? Ridere, ridere, ridere ancora. Ora la guerra paura non fa, brucian le divise dentro il fuoco la sera, brucia nella gola vino a sazietà! Meravigliosa *-*
> 
> -“Un angelo caduto, bandito dal suo stesso paradiso” ancora una rielaborazione, ma questa volta della frase “Fallen angels in the night, and everyone is banned from heaven” della canzone Julien sempre dei Placebo (medesimo album sovra citato).
> 
> Bene, quante ne siete riusciti a indovinare? xD Ok, lo so, per riuscire a capirle bisogna essere fan dei Placebo, ma se non lo siete cosa aspettate a farvi una cultura??? **pubblicità occulta** u.u


End file.
